


“I Don’t Know Why I Try So Much Sometimes.”

by aliensversusdinosaurs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Depressed Oikawa Tooru, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliensversusdinosaurs/pseuds/aliensversusdinosaurs
Summary: Tooru feels like all his work isn't enough sometimes and Hajime is there to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 57





	“I Don’t Know Why I Try So Much Sometimes.”

He was sitting on the roof, feet swaying in the wind. It was 3 floors up from the ground; if he looked down, he might have been scared. Instead, he was looking up at the clouds in the sky. They were a dark gray color as if water would fall from them at any moment.

He heard the sound of the door opening and footsteps behind him but he didn’t look back— he already knew who it was.

“Tooru. What are you doing?” Hajime said in a strict tone.

“Iwa-chan~, so serious,” he said in a joking tone, his voice light. He didn’t even have to look behind him to know that Iwa’s face was still serious. Tooru sighed, exasperated. “I don’t know why I try so much sometimes.” 

“If you always look at what you don’t have, you’ll never be satisfied.” A beat. “So what? We lost. It isn’t the first time and it won’t be the last.” Hajime's stern voice said behind him.

Tooru could feel his chest tighten as he imagined the previous day’s events. 

“I know that, Hajime. I know that. I try to be happy with what I have, but I  _ can’t _ . Tobio-chan will always have more talent than me. He’ll always find a way to beat me. I hate it. I could use every amount of talent I was ever given and he’d still have more.” Tears slowly started to stream down his face, his eyes still cast skyward as he continued to avoid Hajime’s gaze. 

“Shittykawa, of course, he has more talent than you. Some people are just born with it. You work hard, though, Tooru. Sometimes too hard. ”Too busy wallowing in self-pity, Tooru hadn’t noticed Hajime moving. The boy now sat inches away from him on the concrete ledge. Hajime moved his hand up to cup his cheek, forcing their eyes to meet. “You aren’t alone, though. You have me.” Seeing the doubt in Tooru’s eyes, he reaffirms his own words by continuing, “We win and lose together.”

Tooru nods but still looks disappointed. “Hajime...It’s just so hard. I just wanna beat him for once…” he sobbed. 

“Well, I mean you did punch him that one-” Iwaizumi was caught off guard by Tooru lightly punching him on his arm. Like something had snapped in both of them, the mood changed. “SHITTYKAWA, NOT DANGLING OFF THE ROOF!” 

Tooru wiped his tears off with his sleeve, laughing. “Sorry, Iwa-chan.”

“Oi, now can we go back now before you decide to jump off?”

“IWA-CHAN, I WASN’T GOING TO!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! If you wanna check out my Tumblr that would be cool, (it's @AliensVersusDinosaurs) also I hope you enjoyed this short fic!


End file.
